Maybe
by mayuzumichihiro
Summary: Remember the quotes that Stephenie posted on the month leading up to Breaking Dawn? This is what I thought could happen. Written before Breaking Dawn was released.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I wrote this way back in the month before Breaking Dawn came out, and found it just a few minutes ago.**

The phone rang, so I snatched it off its hook.

"Yes?" I demanded impatiently.

Alice look a bit confused, and then she sighed, as did Edward. By the sigh, I knew generally who it would be.

"Hi, Bella, it's Seth," Seth's voice greeted me.

"Hey Seth! Are you alright?" I asked him, curious as to why he was calling me.

"Yes, but I'm worried about Jake," he answered, his voice suddenly uncertain.

My voice was suddenly slightly hard, he _knew _that it hurt the broken part of me to talk about Jake.

"What are you worried about?"

"Every time any one of us phases, he's thinking about the wedding invitation that Edward sent him! It's really worrying Sam. Embry and Quil won't talk, or smile," Seth's voice was worried now.

I couldn't find my words for a second. My eyes filled with angry moisture.

"Edward sent Jake a wedding invitation?" I said when I could speak.

"Yes," Seth said, his voice uncertain again.

"Did you know if there was any way I could help Jake?" I asked Seth, rushing a bit.

"I don't know, do you know something that might bring him back?"

"If you don't know, then I'm sure I don't." I answered quickly. Oh wouldn't he get off the phone?

"I suppose so, see you, Bella," he hesitated a bit at my name. His voice was sad.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone back on its hook and turned to stare at Edward, my eyebrows raised.

"Jake ran away from home." I stated, although I was sure he already knew.

"Oops," he said, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Oops indeed," I muttered.

Edward sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Quote no.7 - Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."**

The doorbell rang again. That was the twentieth time in only three days.

"Could you get that for me please, Edward? It better not be Alice again," I said to him.

"It is, do you really want to let her in?"

I inhaled slowly, then muttered, "Let's just get it over with."

Edward disappeared for one second and then reappeared, seemingly amused, with Alice next to him.

"Well, Bella, I was thinking-"

"I doubt that she'll want _that_, Alice" Edward interrupted.

"Oh, shut up, Edward!" Alice shouted at him. "Get out, I need to talk to Bella."

"Alice, if Edward's leaving, then so am I. You can say it now, and Edward, stop it and let her talk." I muttered.

Edward groaned and sat at the table.

"Could we have doves?" Alice said, suddenly excited.

"Huh?" I whirled round to stare at her.

"At the wedding. Doves, at the wedding!" she was bouncing up and down slightly, looking very excited.

"What do you need doves for?" I retorted, suddenly stunned.

"To signify freedom, love and peace."

"Peace? We'll probably have wars every couple of days knowing my luck!"

"She's right, you know, Alice." Edward leaned forward, fake concern on his perfect face. "We're going to need to make our family much bigger soon."

"Well how about freedom and love, then?" Alice's face had grown sadder, but now she was excited again.

"I don't know, it is a bit over the top." I was still slightly uncertain.

"How about white roses, or are they to over the top for you too?" Alice said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious!"

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." Edward commented.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

I tried to knock at the door, but I couldn't bear to.

"Edward, does she have to make me up? You know that she will just go over the top," I moaned, "couldn't... Emmett make me up, or Jasper?"

"Definitely not Emmett, people will think that it's a funeral, not a wedding, and Jasper's helping to set up."

"But-" Edward silenced me with a quick kiss.

"I'll be listening, I'll make sure she doesn't go too over the top," he murmured.

The door suddenly flew open and I jumped.

"You are not listening! I want this to be a surprise for you, remember the Prom?" Alice said very quickly, looking excited.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs to her bedroom, then to the chair in front of the mirror.

"Not the mirror, you know I don't like it," I moaned.

Alice sighed and dragged me to the bed, then put me down. The makeup was already there, as was the dress.

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you." she murmured.

"Only because they're afraid that you'll suck their blood," I retorted. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Get out of the house, Edward!"


End file.
